Why?
by PowerofPerspective
Summary: The nature of the islanders is a curious thing. Why do they wear what they wear? Why do they do the things they do? Join Chelsea as she attempts to solve the mysteries that all started by the urging of her nosey friend Lanna. Warning: A Failing attempt of humor involved
1. Chapter 1

**Just thought I'd experiment with different stories and writing styles since my other two stories are a fail with the mass**

* * *

"Chelsea, haven't you ever wondered about the boys?"

"What do you mean, Lanna?" I asked curiously.

"You know, like why they dress the way they do." I could tell exactly who that was about. "Or why they're so obsessed with their hobbies?" She was right I was somewhat curious about them, but I never wanted to ask. I was scared they might be offended my question if asked them.

"But," I rebutted, " couldn't the same be said about you Lanna? I mean I know the guys just like I know the girls." I know you and Denny both like to fish and I know Pierre likes to cook and Natalie likes to pick on her brothers and Vaughn likes to work with animals and Sabrina-"

"Ok, Chelsea! I get it," Lanna was obviously annoyed by my continuous knowledge of the islanders, "Well since we don't know why any of them are the way they are we should just ask them." Why am I not surprised Lanna is an ex-popstar, of course she would get super curious about the islanders.

"But what if they don't want to tell or they get offended or-or,"

"Oh quit worrying Chelsea, you're one of the nicest people on this island there's no way any of them would get mad at you, which is why-" she started to shove me out the door, "I leave you to the job of getting us the scoop."

"But-" _Slam_, she shut the door before I could even bother saying no. "I guess I could attempt asking them..." Before taking a step forward I looked right and saw an argument between Denny and Vaughn then I looked left to see nothing but the usual pathway that Gannon recently fixed up. "I'd better start with the girls."


	2. Chapter 2

**In response to The Altrox: Thank you, The Altrox, your review has been taken into consideration and although I'm not exactly sure why you judged the entire story by the first five words in the summary and didn't even bother looking at the rating or the genre or the rest of the summary ****I have changed it so no one makes that exact mistake in the future. **

* * *

I decided to first visit the girl I most trusted to not get upset with me over my nosey questions, Julia. I hadn't even waited ten seconds in front of her house before the door swung open. "Chelsea, what are you doing here this late at night?"

"Well I-"

"Never mind that, you can't stand out here it's not safe. People like Vaughn might attack you." Yet again, I'm ignored. Daddy always did say my weak nature would get me nowhere in life. Julia already had me shoved inside by the time I came to my senses.

"So Chels, what did you need so late?"

"Well I was at Lanna's house-"

"Hmph," Julia uttered, "I know you're a nice person and all Chels, but how can you handle the company of that-that future husband stealer? I saw her checking my Elliot out when she already has someone."

"Julia, I'm sure that's not what she was actually doing. Don't judge a book by it's cover, remember?"

"Yeah well, you can fall for Miss I'm Innocent's lies all you want, as for me though, I won't trust her." I could tell she was serious when she crossed her arms in front of my face with an uncomfortable look on her face. Julia never does that unless she really means it. "Now," she said wiping away the memory of the previous conversation from her memory, "what were you here for?"

"Well, I was hoping, that you, Julia, my dearest friend-"

"Chelsea, what's with the kiss up attitude?" She said not liking Chelsea's tone.

"The girl who never gave up on me when my farm looked ready to fail at any moment."

"Sigh, just get it over with Chelsea."

I could tell Julia wasn't falling for it so I decided to rip the bandaid off all at once, "Wouldyoubewillingtoanswermys upernosyquestions?" I covered my face in case she was going to hit me.

"Oh, is that all you wanted? Well that's fine, I mean we are friends you know, so you've a right to know." Wow, if I knew it was going to be this easy I would have done this a long time ago.

"Um I don't know exactly where to start so um, well actually I do know where to start but um..."

"Come on Chels, we're best friends, go ahead and say it."

"Well, you're clothes, they're so...so... revealing."

"What, this old thing, heh, heh, I don't know what you're talking about I wear this cause I have to work outside and it's very hot." Something told me that she was lying right now.

"I don't know, I mean when you first came to the island you were already wearing that."

"Oh fine, you caught me, I like the attention, okay? At first it was just because I was insecure and lonely, but then I met Elliot and-and whenever I wore this I never had to worry about his eyes wandering elsewhere." I get the feeling she's mistaking nosy curiosity for a confessional booth. "O-o-oh, it's that Lanna's fault. If she would stop flaunting herself around trying to attract every man's attention I wouldn't have to keep wearing these clothes anymore. I was going to retire them, I really was, but-but I just can't trust that Lanna or Elliot. You must know how I feel Chels, isn't that the reason why you're single." I didn't know every answer requires a stab in the back.

So in other words her clothing choice stems from her insecurities and distrust of those around her. Well it's kind of cliche, but it makes a lot of sense.

Without even realizing she was still talking Chelsea interrupted her. "Well thanks Julia, I've learned a lot today, but I've got to run now."

"Wait Chels," I began to run out the door when the door slammed open and knocked the wind right out of me. "Ouch!" I yelped. Why does everyone here have to slam doors open.

"Watch where you're going," when I looked up I saw who said it. It was, of course, Vaughn.

"Vaughn, apologize to Chelsea."

"Why, it's her fault for standing by the door." But I wasn't standing by the door.

"That's no excuse for being rude, if you don't apologize to her I'll tell mom on you." I suppose now I could have asked Vaughn some questions about himself, but I decided that was a bad idea and I would just ask him later.

"Not now, that stupid fisherman already ruined my good mood."

"Since when are you ever in a good mood?" I accidentally blurted out then covered my mouth with both my hands. By the time I realized it I was too late, it had already been said. Vaughn turned to me but before he could say anything I ran out the door refusing to wait for him to yell at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter may not seem important to the storyline, but it actually is so bare with me. **

**PS. This chapter is dedicated to Hersheychocolates101.**

* * *

When I ran as far as my legs could carry me I decided I must have been far enough away that Vaughn wouldn't dare bother running after me and when I looked around I found myself...at Natalie's...wow, I should really start exercising more. I thought doing farm work would be enough to get me in shape but I guess it didn't. Although I wanted to interview Natalie and maybe even Elliot; it really was quite late though, I doubt they would still be up by now, so I decided to go home...quickly. I wasn't paranoid about walking alone in the dark on this island, but listening to Julia made me a little frightful. What if someone like Vaughn, or even worse, Vaughn himself, did try to jump me. Someone as unfit as me would never be able to fend anyone off. Daddy was right, without my parents around I'll never truly feel safe.

Despite my constant paranoid feelings I did make it home safe, but I made sure all my animals were safe. Latte, my cow was sleeping soundly in the barn, my chickens, Estelle and Linus were happily sleeping on their nest. I can't say today was the most enjoyable, but I can say it was definitely productive. I never knew Julia was so insecure over her looks considering how naturally pretty she is.

The next day I was awoken by a knock on the door. "Wha-aaattt? It's too early for this." I was never a morning person so being woken up always made me cranky. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to get up. It would have been rude to not answer it. I opened the door only to be welcomed by the gloomy face of Vaughn.

"He-" i quickly attempted to shut the door but Vaughn was too quick. He was already pushing against the door before I could fully close it. Curse my out of shape body.

"U-um Chelsea's not in at the moment please come back later." I tried to say while pushing the door.

"A-are you an idiot?" He struggled to say while keeping his weight against the door. "I know it's you. I just want to talk."

"I've a-already heard this one before, i-it won't work on me."

"Fine, I'm leaving." He stepped away from the door and I was able to close the door completely.

"Phew," I let out a huge sigh of relief. I was safe, until suddenly the door slammed open. I fell flat on my bottom and yelped,"Gaah!" My door, now I'll have to get that fixed along with the rest of my farm!

"Not," he looked down at me with his signature scowl. "Get up," was all he said to me not even offering me a hand. I quickly rose to my feet and slowly attempted to scoot away from him. "Why you standing so far away?"

"U-um, it's cooler over here."

"Really even though you're shivering?Why you so afraid of me?"

"Well, it's just that, um,"

"Get on with it, I don't got all day."

"You're really intimidating."

"Intimidating, well how would you suggest I make myself less intimidating, not that I care."

"Well, you could try smiling more,"

"Smiling eh, like this?" He tipped his hat and gave a small smirk. Who does he think is going to see a smile like that through a hat that big, X-ray man?

"No,"

"How about this?"

"No,"

"This?"

"No," it was getting better with each attempt, but it still wasn't enough.

"Forget it, I don't need to smile to do my job."

"But, I-I'd like to see you smile."

"Oh, really," I could see a blush start to form on his face. Was it something I said? "I'll be danged, nobody's ever asked to see me smile. Hey," he recovered his usual scowl, "why the sudden interest in my smile? You make some kind of bet?"

"No, not at all."

"Huh, I don't get it then. Well, I'll work on it. It's gonna take some practice. Thanks,"

"Um, you're welcome, but was that all you came here for?"

"Almost forgot, Mirabelle sent me over to apologize, so, sorry about yesterday, bye."

As I watched the back of Vaughn slowly leave my sight I couldn't help but feel satisfied. I had somehow stepped closer to Vaughn's side. I had unlocked a possibility I never imagined and if I could do this perhaps I could do anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I almost forgot about this story. This portion had already been written and it was just sitting around for months waiting to be posted. Oh well, sorry about that, but whoever is actually still reading this story, enjoy.**

* * *

Since Natalie's house was closest I decided that was the first place I'd go. Although Natalie's a pretty sarcastic person she's grown on me so her remarks don't really hurt as badly.

"Chelsea?"

I turned left towards the direction of the voice and saw Elliot. "Hello Elliot, how has your family been?"

"Oh ha, ha," he laughed weakly, "well Natalie's as fine as ever, she doesn't hesitate to make fun of me. Mom has been wanting to invite you over for dinner. Grandpa has been reminiscing about the old days."

"What about you, Elliot?"

"Oh, I'm...fine."

"Has Natalie been picking on you more than usual lately?"

"Well yes,"

"Why don't you ever stand up to her?"

"I can't do that. Natalie may pick on me but I know that's just because she's insecure."

"Insecure? Do tell,"

"When Natalie and I were children she liked this boy and-"

"Elliot, mom was wondering if you were finally done with the bins, goddess knows why she would trust you with that job."

"Natalie, that wasn't really necessary to say in front of Chelsea."

Natalie looked confused, but when she turned her head she saw me. "Chelsea, what are you doing here, at this place, talking to this loser?"

"Elliot was just telling me the reason why you always pick on him."

Natalie turned toward Elliot with rage on her face. "You didn't," she hissed.

"N-no, not yet,"

"Wait, what didn't he do?"

"None of your business." I think I hit a sore spot, but I wanted to know. I can't go back to Lanna with nothing on Natalie and Elliot. At

this point I came to realize I could no longer use a direct approach to get anything out of these two since Natalie would keep her mouth shut and Elliot was in too much fear of his sister to say anything.

"Well, I guess now would be a good time for me to leave." I walked back to my farm only to return behind their house. I looked back to the shipping bin and the first thing I saw was Elliot and Natalie at it again.

"Elliot, you idiot, you can't even keep one secret. I can't believe we're even related."

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot,"

"You forgot, you forgot, well maybe I'll forget next time too. Next time I'll just tell Chelsea all about how you wet the bed at night or how you broke into her farm to 'borrow' her crops to use as an ingredient for your present to Julia." I knew it! I knew I didn't miscount those crops! Wait a minute, wets his bed? The same bed that Julia sits on when she goes over to his house? Maybe there are just some secrets that really shouldn't be uncovered.

"Why can't you just forget about it like I told you to? Besides, there are probably plenty of girls who have confessed to a guy only to have been made a fool of in front of the whole school, but the difference between me and them is their brothers stood up for them instead of joining in with the other boys to make fun of me."

"Please, I'm so sorry Natalie, I was young and desperate for friends."

"Friends?! We're family, and you still chose friends?!"

I think I'm getting it now. Natalie confessed to a boy she like and the boy and some friends made fun of her for it and sometime in Elliot was dragged into it and he joined the boys to make fun of Natalie, that would explain Natalie's abrasive behavior and Elliot's meekness. Wow, who knew? I didn't expect to hear about these kinds of secrets from the villagers. I wonder what else I can dig up from people?


End file.
